The Eygiption King
by Zelda Hyrule
Summary: The truth behaind yamis past ,


It was dark. The sun shifted away to give the moon its fair share of the world. Dark clouds spread over the peaceful sky trying to hide the bright shining stars. As coldness soon spread as the sun faded away. Now was the time, no light to be seen in.  
  
Three calm beings stood, patiently waiting, looking at the wonders of these huge pyramids only seen in dreams and heard in stories. They were amazed and dazzled to face them for themselves. The three well-hidden people stood waiting and gazing at the beautiful kingdom none to man...it was time...they made their move.  
  
The first girl with tied dark blue hair in a ponytail with at least four or five bands to tie it back because it was so long, and a short fringe, looked back into the other red haired girl who was staring back waiting for a signal, and nodded as she gave a little bow. The other girl took a step next to the blue haired girl. She looked up to the kingdom squinting for signals of sleepless room. There were none.  
  
The next figure took a step next to them both; they all seemed to be wearing similar outfits all in a dark blue leather type with odd sheets of white wrapped around mainly their hands. The male figure had his wrapped around his chest and the gingered haired girl had the same white cloth like shale, up past her neck hiding her face features, with a painted big, red eye, some sort of mysterious form of pattern.  
  
"Is it safe?" the male asked in hushed voice "shall we make are move know."  
  
"Its know or never." The red haired girl whispered back.  
  
"Are you sure Zelda," the blue-headed girl asked reassuringly "we can wait a little longer...if needed"  
  
There was a long silence as she watched more, making up her mind.  
  
"Its time." she replied finally. Looking up at the palace dim touch lights could be seen more and more being blown out. If everything went to plan it wouldn't be so hard to pass the reaming guards. But if it didn't all humanity for their race would be lost nothing more than a memory to their enemies.  
  
"Follow my lead until you reach your own route." Zelda told them  
  
"Lets hope this works." The male replied, and then gave out a deep sigh.  
  
Zelda dashed across the deserted plain no sound heard wind blowing past them swiping back their hair past some offset houses and past two great temples overseeing the nearby lands. The others were following her even though she couldn't hear them because they were moving just as swiftly and as quite as she was. The closer they approached the palace the further away those huge, ancient pyramids seemed to pass by.  
  
A touch light came out in front of them. Zelda stopped dead in her tracks the others must of done the same for no bump came close to touch Zelda. It gave of an enormous great light, which lighted the whole front of the palace's entrance.  
  
Holding in their breaths making them as silent as possible, waiting for the guard to go pass. Waiting. The others were becoming anxious. This is what they feared, getting captured before they even entered the great walls of the pharaoh's walls.  
  
The male tapped Zelda shoulder gently, she turned back so quick from shock. He nodded to inform her that another light was approaching. Her eyes widened in fear. A loud cough came from the other direction, they were becoming enclosed on.  
  
As all three looked around observantly for a way to get out of the situation they had encountered in the guard in front of the entrance had backed away. Zelda following her feet, heart beating tightly in her chest peered out to see wear he had gone. He was examining a crack on the wall, without signalling to the others she dashed out passed the guard and into the palace itself round a corner and ducked down at the side of a wall.  
  
The other two weren't behind her; they were claming up one of the houses with a rope that was dangling down. The male gave back a week smile as he helped the female up. Waved his hands in front of him and mimed the words 'get going'. Zelda showed a week smile and turned back to her own tracks.  
  
She was on her own now, no friends to help her in this one, she would have to do this by herself...all on her own. 


End file.
